


Cozy Little Family

by Jinxitty



Series: Critical Role Oneshots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxitty/pseuds/Jinxitty
Summary: Just going to be different drabbles (almost oneshots) of how I think Jester and Caleb would be like parents. Like how they entertain their kids, how they go about the busy day, etc. Will be appearances of the other Mighty Nein in other stuff. If you guys want to request me to write a scenario for this little family then I'm all for it!!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Critical Role Oneshots and Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066961
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

"Vegetables are very important. I didn't like them as a kid either but they helped me become very intelligent and strong," Caleb said as he attempted to convince the three little ones sitting at the wooden table in front of him. They continued to pout and protest at the idea of eating something that isn't full sugar. Caleb sighed as he looked to his wife, who was absolutely no help with this. She just smiled and giggled at his attempts as she also added to the whining of "but vegetables are icky".

“Caleb, you gotta let them try different things. You know as a kid I thought fish was pretty gross but as I grew up I started to like it.” Jester gave a snicker as she appreciated her childlike sense of humor while Caleb gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help his own small smile at her antics.

“You grew up by the sea so you probably got tired of the taste of seafood,” the rugged human commented.

“Hmm I suppose. Ooh Caleb, look! I think The Traveler is outside!” Caleb gave a drawn out groan at that as he looked to the window to catch a glimpse of a gateway, only to see nothing. He turned around in confusion as to what his wife was talking about and was greeted with three smiling children holding out empty plates to him. Caleb gave his wife a blank look as she smiled innocently at him.

Caleb couldn’t help a chuckle at that. Even after years of knowing Jester and her jokes and pranks, he still can’t help but fall for them from time to time. So of course he should have realized that she was going to try to pull a fast one on him by trying to make their kids somewhat healthy.

“Well, since you are all done with lunch, I suppose it is time to pick up your academics.” All three children groaned at that as Jester gave an apologetic smile when they looked to her. There was a couple grumbles as the children began making their way to study, but were stopped when Jester placed a bowl of strawberries in front of them.

“For you all to snack on while studying! Vegetables may be gross but fruit are very delicious and these are really sweet, like all of you!” 

Caleb smiled as he watched his children take the bowl and proceed to the couple’s library. He did feel a bit uneasy about getting the fruit juices on the literature, but decided that he’d let it go just this once. Instead he turned to his wife, who seemed very proud of herself and he let out a chuckle at her just because. How can he not be filled with laughter and happy with her around.

Never in a million years had Caleb thought he’d be happy. Not like this anyway. He thought the key to happiness would be to undo the mistakes of his past, instead she helped him through all of it. All the pain and suffering and pent up emotions he felt. She helped him slowly learn to put the past aside and love himself. There were still moments of weakness from him but she is the anchor that he desperately needed. The fact that she married him is still a miracle in his eyes and there are days where he feels that he definitely doesn’t deserve her presence, but he is glad that she convinced him to be selfish.

“Oh Caleb, I’m thinking of making cupcakes… No, donuts! … A big cake?” He was pulled from his thoughts as _his_ wife began to debate with herself of what kind of dessert to make. Caleb smiled softly at her as he just pulled her into a hug. While Jester felt a bit confused at the sudden affection, in no way was she declining it as she happily wrapped herself around him. When he pulled away she simply smiled at him and began to come up with more ideas before he stopped her.

“You know, Jester, that wasn’t a very nice trick.” The Sapphire looked up at Caleb, feigning an innocent expression yet mischief ran in her eyes. “I think it might need some sort of punishment later.”

“Ooh what kind of punishment?” A deceptively innocent smile spread on the blue tiefling’s face as Caleb leaned in to press a short but heated kiss to her lips, definitely enjoying the fact that he is able to touch her like this. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

“I’m thinking you’ll have to eat all the vegetables that the children don’t.” He pulled away at the fake outrage that she displayed as he hurried to the study, hearing her exclamations of disapproval and protests behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some slight spoilers for those not caught up to episodes 49 and 97. Just a little warning!!

“So there was once a person that had no arms. They were chased by a bunch of bees so they jumped into a lake, SPLASH!”

Caleb smiled as he watched from the doorway as  _ his _ wife showed their children how to draw something. A dog he believes. She made wild gestures and expressions as she did, reveling in the giggles and laughter that came from the children as they followed along with her drawing and the little story she came up with to help.

“She’s really something, isn’t she?” Caleb jumped slightly as he was so entranced with his wife (how could he not be) and looked to his side to see the punkish-looking monk standing beside him, also looking into the room.

“She is gorgeous.” Caleb couldn’t help but comment, causing a snicker from the disaster lesbian beside him. Caleb rolled his eyes as he already anticipated the comment he was going to get as he looked at her and she held her hands up in a mock surrender.

“Hey, I’m just glad that you said something to her instead of continuing to pine after her silently. You deserve this happiness.” Caleb let out a quick breath at that statement. 

“You said you would make advances if I didn’t.”

“Yeah and you replied with ‘You deserve happiness too, Beau.’ You know I hate when you flip that shit on me.” Caleb gave her a look as he’s made it clear he doesn’t want cursing around the children just yet. Not that they were paying attention to the two as the blue tiefling had them entranced just like Caleb was a bit ago.

It is funny to think that years ago, the scruffy man would just watch from a distance as others grew close to Jester. He’d just be a friend should she need one, offering help and his thoughts just to be her friend. He never thought he would be the one she’d choose. 

“How are you and Yasha, by the way?” He pulled himself out of reminiscing to ask the question, smiling to himself as he noticed the tough exterior of the woman next to him become more bashful.

“Good, we’re good.” A smile spread on Beauregard’s face as did a smile appear on Caleb’s, happy that she is happy. “You should come visit sometime. Yasha has become very proud of her garden and wanted to let Jester take some flowers.” Beau stated as she tried to push her bashfulness aside to be nonchalant about things.

“She would definitely like that.” Before the two could say anything else, there was a chorus of “Aunt Beau!” as the children finally seemed to notice their guest. They rushed up before Jester could ask them to clean up their paints and drawing supplies. Caleb quickly moved aside as Beau lifted two of the children, one on each bicep and began to also exchange her happiness at seeing them.

Caleb moved around to give space as he entered the room to go next to his wife, who also looked pleasantly surprised to see their guest. He smiled as after his children got their turns with hugging the Cobalt Soul Monk, Jester ran up and was spun around in a hug.

They talked for a bit before Beau offered to show some “dope monk shit” (Caleb did begin to protest the word but let it go) to the children as they ran to go outside. Meanwhile Jester came up and wrapped herself around Caleb.

“I know you were watching me teach them to draw. Are you falling more in love with me?” Jester teased him and Caleb pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before responding with,

“Every day.” 

The Sapphire seemed very pleased by that response as she buried more into him somehow. “When did Beau show up?” She questioned as she let her head rest on Caleb’s shoulder.

“Just a bit after you started practicing drawing with them.”

“Aw Caleb! You should have told me so I could greet her immediately!” Caleb gave out a grunt as Jester playfully smacked him, yet with her strength it came out more than just a small jab. She immediately began apologizing, to which he waved her off as it wasn’t as bad as all the times Beau has “accidentally” hit him.

“I think we should have everyone visit again. Have a family dinner.” The expression of surprise on Jester’s face didn’t go unnoticed at Caleb’s request. Usually he does like the quiet peace of his family, but he misses his whole family. That includes The Mighty Nein. Jester gave a cheery smile at him as she nodded enthusiastically.

“Absolutely! I wanna see Yasha again and hopefully she’ll bring another bouquet to decorate the dinner table with. Oh and Veth can bring Luc and Yeza! Oh and Caduceus can bring some of the really yummy dead people tea he made last week!” 

Caleb smiled at his wife’s enthusiasm, absolutely falling in love with her ramblings. He couldn’t help but cut her off with a quick kiss, to which she gave a happy hum. Caleb wished the kiss could turn into more but an interruption from Beau shouting “Get a room!” at them caused the pair to pull away as Jester laughed loudly and bounced after Beau while Caleb just glared instead.

How did he get this lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all having a wonderful day/night/evening/timezone. Remember to love each other and try to love yourself <3


End file.
